1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a slide mechanism and a slide-type electronic device having the slide mechanism, more particularly to a slide mechanism utilizing gear transmission to effect sliding movement, and to a slide-type electronic device having the slide mechanism.
2. Description of the Related Art
U.S. Patent Application Publication No. 2007/0058328 discloses a slide mechanism for a slide-type electronic device. The slide mechanism includes a rack gear engaging a pinion gear of a cam assembly for power transmission. The cam assembly is mounted on a bracket, and a torsion spring is secured on the bracket to provide a spring force to the pinion gear.
In addition, U.S. Pat. No. 7,065,835 discloses a slide hinge structure that utilizes a link mechanism to connect upper and lower casings of an electronic device such that the upper and lower casings are slidable relative to each other, and such that the upper casing can flip up relative to the lower casing.